


Her Love Is Greatest Of Them All

by SleepingReader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Cats, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: A poem I wrote for my friend Maria, who had a rough time.Her prompt: 'a lady finds true love and doesn't die alone surrounded by 23 cats'-----





	Her Love Is Greatest Of Them All

Her love is greatest of them all  
He’s wrapped around her little finger  
His love is spun into a ball  
He’d never stop or linger

All day he’d stare into her eyes  
His green ones staring on and on  
Yes, she is his very greatest prize  
He’ll nap with her from dusk till dawn

This man of hers is big and strong  
But with only her, he’s mild.  
He’ll sing her soft to sleep in song  
About stepping together in the wild

They’d lay together in sunny grass  
Beneath an ancient oaken tree  
Letting all the seasons pass  
They’d be happy as can be 

In autumn, they’d watch the falling leaves  
As winter’s chill comes to wood and glen  
Watch the birds fly from the eaves  
Until spring comes to their home again

They’d hold soft mittens in the snow  
Lounge together by the fireplace  
As the snow falls and fell winds blow  
He’d ever so gently kiss her face

In springtime, when the air is clear  
And birds and feathers, full in flight  
Her loved one will be near  
Never really out of sight

Bring him to dinner he’s a delight  
Dines on the finest meat and cream  
His conversation is always bright  
Only to canines he can be mean

So what if he sometimes brings in mice?  
Is that not the cutest thing?  
What if he’ll chase anything that flies?  
And gets wrapped up in yarn or string?

And if he’ll chase a laser now and then?  
She’ll still love him, and that’s  
Why her boyfriend’d be the best of men  
If he weren’t made of cats

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!!  
> Comments? Questions? Kudos? All are welcome!!


End file.
